Prisoner 19
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Prisoner 19, was once the beloved Gryffindor Princess. When she was captured she was broken, now will she ever be whole?  Mention of Rape, no detailing though.  No Ship decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

One stormy night, during the Second Wizarding War, the Order were lured out of their headquarters to save the town of Hogsmeade. While the men and many of the women left, some stayed behind to look after the children and people who had taken refuge within the strong walls of Grimmauld place.

Nearly twenty minutes into the departure of the fighting Order members something went seriously wrong. The door to the House of Black burst open and in poured a group of Death Eaters. The secret keeper had been killed thus allowing anyone the ability to find the hideout.

Hermione Granger fierce fighter and protector for the Light fought of the attack for as long as she could. Trying with all her might to protect the children and injured in her care. Just who the Dark Lord wanted. With a swift swish of a wand Hermione was paralyzed and taken prisoner, along with several of the Muggleborn teenage girls.

When the order had returned they found the house covered in blood and a huge chunk of Hermione's hair was on the floor. No one could say what had happened their memories all blank. Harry was numb, he kept everything together despite the battle raging in his mind and heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short chapter. the first few are kind on short and i hope they'll get longer as we move on.

If you haven't read the warning, RAPE is mentioned. but i refuse to go into detail with it.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Daily Prophet, Special Edition _

_Saturday September 23rd 2000_

War Hero Fallen by Rita Skeeter

During the late hours yesterday, Friday, September 22nd, a battle gone wrong, Lighters, (anyone fighting for the Light) and Auras were lured out of hiding in the later hour of the night by a distress in Hogsmeade. Capturing a total of twelve Death Eaters. Few lives were lost in this latest outburst but none will hit the Wizarding World as hard as the loss of this great Heroine.

War Heroine and third member of the _Golden Trio_, _Hermione Jean Granger _lost her life. The scene was described as bloody and horrific. Evidence suggests Miss Granger put up a fight, sadly the young witch is no more.

_To read more about the life of Hermione Granger turn to page 3._

* * *

><p><em>Daily Prophet, Special Edition <em>

_Saturday September 23rd 2000_

_Page 3_

Hermione Jean Granger by Rita Skeeter

September 19th 1979 – September 22nd 2000

**A Wizarding photograph showed a photo of her from fourth year. Hermione dressed in her blue gown. She smiled and stood beside Viktor Krum.**  
><em>'Hermione Granger former member of Golden Trio, aged fifteen, with Bulgarian International Seeker, Viktor Krum'<em>

Hermione Granger grew up in the muggle world with her parents. Miss Granger a sweet muggleborn had a thirst for knowledge. She attended a muggle elementary school, and was top of her class. When she received her acceptance letter for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry she was thrilled.

September 1st 1991 Miss Granger made her way to Hogwarts, via the Hogwarts Express like many other students her age. Quickly the young girl was sorted into the noble house of Gryffindor, rising above her class mates and made friends with _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, _Harry Potter_ and _Ronald Weasley,_ thus forming the _Golden Trio_.

Enduring many trails over the years with the _Golden Trio_, Miss Granger was soon named the _Brightest Witch of the Age_. Miss Granger was known to be advanced in most of her subjects and it was later revealed in her Second Year she successfully brewed _Poly-Juice Potion_ by herself, the reason for it was unclear and brushed off.

In Third year Miss Granger took all twelve classes with the aid of a _Time Turner_, but soon dropped Divinations deeming it unnecessary for her future career path, and also Muggle Studies, being muggleborn, she felt no need taking the subject. Thus returning her Time Turner.

Fourth Year, Miss Granger began a crusade for the liberation of house-elves by beginning the _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare_, also called _S.P.E.W_. She is noted to have gone to extremes of knitting garments for the Hogwarts elves hoping to free them. The group lasted many years.

_The Triwizard Cup_ was also held that year and Granger was known to have dated both _Durmstrang Triwizard Champion_ and _Bulgarian International Seeker, Viktor Krum_ and _Hogwarts Triwizard Champion_, and _Cup winner, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter._ Miss Granger attend the Yule Ball with Krum, _Photograph above,_ in a stunning blue dress and took the breath away of many teenaged boys that night.

Fifth Year was said to be rather uneventful, Miss Granger joined a group known as _Dumbledore's Army_ to learn to fight. It is said she was taught by none other then Harry Potter and received more knowledge that year that she helped during the battle that took place in the _Ministry's Department of Mysteries. _Miss Granger was even known to produce a full _Patronus Charm _which took the form of an Otter, later in life it was noted to change to a Raven.

Sixth year was also uneventful, Miss Granger achieved high academic prestige when she obtained ten _O.W.L.s_, in _Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions,_ and _Ancient Runes._ She received '_Outstanding'_ on each of them, except _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, in which she received an '_Exceeds Expectations._' This year Miss Granger dated both _Gryffindor reserve Keeper, Cormac McLaggen,_ and _Gryffindor Keeeper, Golden Trio _member_ Ronald Weasley. _

What happened between the end of Sixth year and her death is still rather a mystery. She was known to be an active member of the Lighters, the name given to all who fight against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, and his army of _Death Eaters._

This truly is a tragedy, Miss Granger will be sorely missed.

_To read interviews from Miss Granger's close friends read pages 6,7,8 _

_Includes Interviews from Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore …._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy read out the paper laughing here and there. Making comments about the pathetic life Hermione Granger lead. Hermione lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Blood streaming out her nose and down her chin. Try as she could she couldn't hold back the tears, as they slipped silently down her dirt covered cheeks. Lucius moved over to Hermione and kicked her over with his foot. A hard kick here and there, then grabbing her by her hair and dragging her down the hall to his master.

Lord Voldemort sat in a thrown like chair in an elegantly decorated dungeon room. He watched hungrily as his loyal servant Malfoy Sr. dragged the girl into the room and dropping her at his feet. "The Mudblood, Hermione Granger, My Lord." Malfoy said with a bow.

"What do you know Mudblood?" Voldemort asked with a disgusted tone. When Hermione remained silent he rose his wand and uttered a curse. "_Crucio."_

Screams filled the room, and echoed down the hallway. "I... Don't... Know... Anything..." She cried out through her pain. Tears streaming down her cheeks and bones started to crack.

Voldemort let off the curse and wait for a response. "Tell me," he demanded, still no answer. "_Crucio." _More screams filled the room, blood curdling sickening screams. On it continued, till she was on the brink of death. With healing spells used to bring her back, only to be torched again. "You will tell me Mudblood." He looked to Malfoy and spoke, "See that the girl is in my chambers tonight. We'll try another approach."

Malfoy dragged Hermione down the hall to a dungeon cell. "There is no point keeping your secrets, the world believes you dead. No one will be looking for you. No one will rescue you."

* * *

><p>That night Hermione was lead to a beautiful chamber and locked away inside. Her hands in shackles and the chain, chained to the bed. She sat quietly, trying to think of a way out. A way to get her freedom, without spilling her secrets.<p>

The door to the room opens and in walks Lord Voldemort, with a flick of his wand Hermione stand's before him clean and naked. Her body curved in all the right places. "Well Mudblood you intrigue me. Most would have broken by now." Disrobing he stands before her and pushes her to the bed. Hermione kicks him earning her another jolt of pain. "_Crucio."_

Striped bear Hermione spent the night at Voldemort's mercy. Sore and weeping she was left in the bed chamber, only to have it continued the following night. On and on it went.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Long ago I was captured. A prisoner of war. The four stone walls that surrounded me, the hard cold floor. Rape and pain. The light dim at best. The only way of keeping track of time, marks scratched across the wall, counting the feedings I got. But what if I wasn't feed everyday? The food nothing but a piece of moldy bread, and some dirty water. If I'm lucky I might have a rat I catch. My clothes no more the beautiful Hogwarts robes I once wore proudly but a scrap of fabric for a skirt and a torn ratty top.

I don't remember my name. I am called '_prisoner 19_' and '_mudblood_,' but I feel I had a name once. Long ago, maybe? Or it could be a fantasy. I don't know, I don't remember. Was I ever free? Have I always been here?

My hair ratty and missing patches, my body covered in scars. I have no strength left to fight, and no voice left to scream. The people come in and do what they want, and although it hurts, it's all I know. With every touch and every voice comes excruciating pain.

I have no memory of who I am, of who I once was. So why do they keep me here?

Foot steps sound as they make their way to the door and I lay there uncaring. Why bother moving? I hear many voices, lots of shouting. The door blasts of its hinges open and hits me across the head as it falls to the floor. I feel nothing, I see nothing. Darkness consumes me.

Peace, I'm at peace. Finally. With luck I'll never wake up. With luck this will be goodbye to the only world I remember, full of nothing but pain.

* * *

><p>With the war finally over. A three year battle involving witches and wizards from around the world, along with numerous magical beings, fighting against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. So many lives were lost, most of them innocent. All the same, the war was over.<p>

Now the long road to putting the world back together had yet to begin. Starting with rebuilding homes, pulling families who had lost each other back together, burring the remainder of the dead and freeing the prisoners the Dark Lord kept.

Most of the prisoners were so malnourished they were just skin and bone. A lot had been tortured and many raped. The worst by far was 'prisoner 19', a young woman who when she was rescued had been injured during her release.

Prisoner 19 now lay on a hospital bed in Malfoy Manor. The Manors East and South Wings had been made into a makeshift hospital. Being the only suitable place for such a thing and with all the hospitals over loaded with patients there was no other option.

When Prisoner 19 woke she hide from the light of the room in a corner

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Prisoner 19 PoV ~*~

I sit huddled in a corner. The room is full of beds, full of people. _I am confused. I am frightened. Why couldn't the darkness keep me? In the dark I am safer. It's so bright, so so bright. _I try to look around but the light is so blinding it hurts. _Hurts? I've felt so much pain, yet this is different. Because it's so different it's worse._

I hear shuffling around me. Footsteps headed my way.

"Miss? Come, you need to rest." The voice of a man, he puts his hand on my arm and tries to lead me away somewhere. I try harder to sink into the wall. It doesn't work and he leads me away. Lifting me to the bed._ It's so soft that its painful_. I allow myself to fall off and onto the floor.

Still with the brightness I can not see. I am blind. _What can I do now? What do they want now? These people are different from what they used to be. Why aren't they trying to hurt me? _

* * *

><p>~*~ Third Person PoV ~*~<p>

"Prisoner 19, must be moved. She is a danger to herself and possibly to others." Said Healer Jones, to Draco Malfoy, the owner of Malfoy Manor.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's not responding. It appears that she has become Photo-phobic and her eyes are were sensitive to the light. Also her vitamin levels are off the charts, they're that low. Especially her Vitamin D, levels."

"So we move her to her own room, keep the lighting to a minimum and start to bring her vitamin levels up at a safe speed."

"That could work. Would you be able to move her?"

"Which one is she?"

"Bed 6, but she's hiding in the corner again under a sheet."

Draco moved over and taking the arm of the young woman on the floor he removed the sheet from her head. She closed her eyes and more scared of the light then the possibility of more pain shrunk into his arms. Placing the sheet back over her face, he lead her out the main room and along the corridor back to the main part of the house. The only wing left with available rooms was the North Wing.

Opening the door to a large room he sat the girl on the bed and locked the door. Going through the room Draco made sure to remove anything that the woman could use to harm herself, or others. Then making sure to blacken the windows and set up the lowest lighting he could and turning off the main lighting. "It's safe now, you can take that off." Draco said in the softest voice he could manage. Walking up to the girl and removing the sheet. The young woman no longer shrinking away from the light, blinking her eyes till she could see. "You're so very familiar... I can't put my finger on it." Prisoner 19 looked up at him with her big brown eyes looking empty, no fight left in them. "I'm Draco, what's your name?" The blank expression on her face said it all.

Draco looked the woman over, checking her for any unresolved injures. Any reason she might be unable to talk. Finding nothing, nothing until he looked at her arms. On her left arm a silver old scar of a word cut deep withing the skin. _Mudblood_. Draco looked to the woman shocked. Surely not? It couldn't be? Leaving the young woman alone, promising to return with food. Locking the door behind him he hurried off to his study.

* * *

><p>~*~ Draco Malfoy PoV ~*~<p>

_Hermione? How could it be? She's dead. Died long ago. More then a year. Yet, who was it now residing in his old bedroom? She looks like Hermione, and shares the same scare in the same place. But this girl was empty. Nothing remained. _

The Hermione he knew was a fighter. _A true Gryffindor. Full of fire. Brave and nothing could stand in her way._ This woman was broken. _So very broken._ _She is nothing like the Hermione I remember. The Hermione I secretly loved. She was the reason I turned to the light. Yet could this girl really be her?_

Opening my desk draw I pull out a newspaper. The newspaper dated back to over a year ago one horrible September day when my heart broke. Beside the newspaper two tiny boxes, one holding a ring and the other a locket. I had planned to take Hermione somewhere and tell her of my love for her, and give her the locket. _If things went well I'd propose before the month was out. But I never had the chance. I wanted her to be mine so badly. I loved her. _I reread the newspaper for what must be the hundredth time and then placing it back in my draw I prepare to write some letters.

.

_Potter, _

_I need your presence at the Manor. Something has come up.  
>September 22nd we said goodbye to Hermione, but what if she never died?<br>What if that's what he wanted us to believe? I think I might just have found her._

_Draco Malfoy_

_.  
><em>

Sealing the brief letter with a wax seal, Draco sent it off with his beautiful large raven, Ceil. Making his way back to the Hospital Wing he'd just transferred the woman from, going in search for a nurse to bathe the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

How you liking it?  
>I normally have chapters 1000words + sadly with this story I'm not able to, but i know you forgive me.<p>

**Please Note.** Just because I have mentioned Draco was secretly in love with Hermione** doesn't **mean that it'll end up being a Dramione. I'm still undecided of the Ship. It was just a reason for Draco to join the light.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Harry arrived at the manor. Draco sat in the dinning hall with a large portion of the nursing staff eating breakfast. Harry sat down beside Draco and a house elf brought him a plate full of sausage, egg, bacon with toast and baked beans. Both Draco and Harry looked as if they had a rough night neither appeared to have slept much.

"So is it true? Is it 'Her'?" Harry asked his voice somewhat hopeful but was full of disbelief.

"I believe so... She looks so... Yet her eyes... Her eyes are empty, there's no life in them." The men looked at each other then a mutual discussion to change the subject. "The death toll, has rose here. Three have died this week. Those who were kept prisoner, most aren't reacting well. How are things your end?"

Harry looked up at Draco, Draco was not far from completing his training as a healer and Harry's current job was body identification. As an aura part of his job was to inform families of the loved ones lost during battles. So naturally part of it was to help recover and identify bodies. "We found Percy and his brother Fred. It appears... Percy found Fred and was attacked from behind, trying to help him." All emotion gone from his voice, so much had happened in the war and Harry blamed himself for the deaths of all who were on the side of the light, more so for his friends. He had taken Hermione's death so hard, almost worse then Ron had. "We also found Blaise..." Blaise had been Draco's best and only friend right through school, he stuck to Draco throughout everything and even joined the light, following Draco every step of the way. Blaise had been madly in love with Draco, and even though he knew Draco didn't return his affection he had been okay with it. Draco looked down at his plate and moved his beans around with his fork. A part of him had known Blaise was gone but part of him hoped for a miracle. As it so happened, the miracle he had hoped for came in the form of Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco walked silently along the Northern Wing until they reached the room housing 'Prisoner 19.' The door had a Pinkish red flag on the door indicating that the room had a patient inside and beside that flag was a Gold one meaning that extra care must be taken. Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked the door, and Harry turned the handle. The two entered the room with it's low lighting and closed the door, locking it and looking around. Sitting on the floor her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest was Hermione. They both let out a gasp for now that the girl was clean and her hair looked much more like it used to then it did when she was found, the girl was defiantly Hermione Jean Granger. Harry moved over to the girl and swept her up into his arms, the girl started to shake.<p>

"Hermione, you're here. You're real.." Harry let tears of joy slip down his cheeks as he kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. While Draco stood in shock, unmoving. The girl he loved and lost had been returned to him. Yet this wasn't _His_ Hermione at all, just the empty shell of the girl who was. "Hermione? Say something, please..." Harry shook Prisoner 19 lightly, and she looked on with a blank expression.

"There's not much we can do... I don't believe that she'll ever recover... Maybe, perhaps... no that'll never work..." Draco prattled on, deep in thought.

"Maybe we could what?"

"It was a stupid idea... the main thing is she's back... we just have to get her better."

Draco slumped onto the bed and watched Harry running his fingers through Hermione's hair in a soothing way.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I'm sorry it's taken so long to post more but this is an incredibly difficult story to write. not to mention all the issues i've had with my computer.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Detications**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, AvaC, as your kind words have put a smile on my face. Oh and i don't mind your rambling. Thanks for making my day. also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


End file.
